The invention relates to watersports and more specifically to towable watersport boards that require laterally oriented foot bindings.
One example of an existing towable watersport board is a wakeboard. The rider has laterally oriented foot bindings. Two threaded screws or bolts are used to fasten each of the front and rear foot bindings to the wakeboard. The screws are threaded into inserts that have been molded into the top surface of the wakeboard when the core body is formed. These inserts derive no strength from each other and are individual separate structures. The action of the rider working his feet against the bindings and the top surface of the wakeboard eventually cause these inserts to pull loose from the top surface of the wakeboard.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel towable watersport board that incorporates an elongated spar that holds mechanical fastener inserts and eliminates the possibility of them being pulled out of the top surface of the watersport board.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel towable watersport board having an elongated spar that increases vibration absorption in the watersport board.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel towable watersport board that incorporates structure that reinforces the strength of the board and (that can be used to) increase or decrease the flex of the board.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a novel watersport board that incorporates structure that stores energy and releases it rapidly thereby allowing the rider to gain more hangtime in the air.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a novel towable watersport board that incorporates structure that can add to the torsion rigidity of the board thereby increasing the turning ability by 50% to 80% (that is quickness edge to edge).